love not lost
by ghostwriter1021
Summary: she loves him but will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

"_You said you would always love me,_ _I didn't know loving me meant hiding things from me. You told me that you never wanted to hurt me." _

She left without a word, just her own little secret.

Sitting on the school bench, all she could think about was him. What was he doing? Does he look the same? Was he married? Kids? Just the thought of him without someone else scared her.

"Mommy, mommy guess what?" said the young copy of his father.

"What is it baby?" Aria said to her little prince

"Mommy, I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy" he said

Aria just smiled at his comment. He was only 4 but he was so smart for his age.

"I'm sorry my little prince, what is it?"

"You have to guess mommy!"

"Is it a dog?" she asked as if she was just excited

"No, guess again momma"

"You bought me a car?" she said knowing that it wasn't true, but said it anyways

"no momma, I made a new friend at preschool. His name is Adam, and he is this many." (holding up 5 fingers)

"Wow baby, do you like your new friend?"

_Mason rolled his eyes when he heard the word baby but gave up_

"Yes momma, we play together at recess and I share my oreos with him. He doesn't eat lunch momma."

"Why doesn't he lunch?" she said with sadness in her voice

"He doesn't have any, so I share with him."

"That's sweet of you baby, how about for tomorrow we pack an extra lunch for him? How does that sound?"

_The boy gleamed with happiness and eyes so wide with excitement_

"YAY! YAY! YAY!"

_Mason jumped more like bounced back to the car_

Aria wondered who the boy was, why he wasn't getting any lunch and why anyone hasn't looked into helping the child. Was he just not hungry or was he really just hungry?

_As she was just about to get lost in her thoughts, her phone rings so she turns the car bluetooth_ _to answer_

" Hey momma a, hows my prince doing?"

"He is fine, non stop talking as always. I wonder where he learned that from?" she said with a smirk

"Hi Auntie Han, I'm right here!" he said loudly with excitement

"Where? I can't see you." she said jokingly

"I'm right here" Mason said pointing a finger at himself

"I can't see you baby"

"I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy!"

"oh, I'm sorry. I can't see you big boy. But guess what?"

"What? You got me a new toy?"

"Maybe, but I am flying out to see you in two days.

"Hanna, are you really? I'm so excited. I miss you all." Aria said before anyone else could respond

"Yes, and be ready momma. There's nothing like New York shopping and I've been preparing for it."

"How do you prepare for New York shopping? It's just shopping" Aria said questioning Hanna's unquestionable thoughts

" Aria, you need the write shows, fast eyes, quick hands, and be prepared to fight for your clothing. The New York sales are crazy. You remember last time when went shopping. Emily could not be saved that day. That girl just jumped on her like she didn't even exist."

Both girls laughed at the memory of Emily getting heated over a pair of shoes a lady attacked her for, Emily made a promise to herself and the girls that she would never do extreme sales shopping with them again.

"Well I have to Aria, Caleb is almost home and we're having a wrestling night."

"OOH, I want a wrestling night, can I play too auntie Han?" Mason said quickly

"NO!" Aria shouted

" You can't play wrestling with Auntie Han and Uncle Caleb, you might get hurt." even though that isn't what she was really worried about

Hanna just laughed and said," Next time hunny, Uncle Caleb will wrestle with you when he has time off from work to visit you."

"Okay, Auntie Han"

For what felt like an hour drive which was really a 25 minute drive exhausted Mason. He ran into the little apartment and plopped right on the couch.

"I can't wait til auntie Han is here, I miss her so much momma and uncle Caleb, and auntie Emily, auntie Spencer, Uncle toby, uncle Mike, Grandma, Grandpa. That's a lot of people."

"I miss them too buddy."

Aria just sat on the couch next to her son, who stayed laid out and rubbed his head. She thought about them a lot lately too. But going home to visit was not an option.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short guys, I will try to make the chapters longer.

That night was the hardest nights of my life. I hoped on that train and never looked back. *ring, ring* his name kept popping up on my phone but I kept ignoring it. I can't talk to him. He promised me forever and he broke that. I can't and I won't be weak. Answering that call would just make me run back to him. I can't do that to myself and for my baby. This is what's best for us. Isn't it?

Again Aria was lost in her thoughts, she was sitting at her desk in a little fashion boutique she owned called uniquely MASE. She worked for 3 years as a sales rep in the boutique that was owned to a lady who gave her the boutique she owns now. That lady turned out to be a close friend.

*door bell chimes*

"Miss, Miss, Hellooo!" the lady said waving her hand in Aria's face

"Oh, I am so sorry. Hi, how may I help you?" Aria said apologetically and embarrassed

"I just wanted to know if you had this in a different size or if I could order it somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry, that is all we have for now. All the items in this store is made by myself so if you would like that in a different size I can make it for you, if you would like." Aria told her

"oh my god, yes would you please? I need this dress. It's beautiful. When can you have it done by?" shesaid with amazement

" I can have it done in a week. Just leave me your name and number just in case anything happens and if anything you can call the store number and ask Aria."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." the lady said before writing down her name and number

"No problem, I'm happy I could help." Aria said happily as she would every time a customer would askher to make a clothing or accessory. She loved writing but she also had a passion for fashion, she justdidn't know it until she started working for Sophia.

Oh shoot, I need to leave. "JANNIE ! I NEED YOU TO TAKE OVER THE CASHIER, I HAVE TO PICK MASON UP FROM SCHOOL." she yelled from across the room

Aria ran out the door, luckily she made it just in time for the bell to ring.  
"Hey little prince, who is this walking with you?" Aria said to Mason  
"This is Adam, Adam this is my mom."  
Adam looked at Aria from the side of his eye, he was shy and nervous  
Aria bent down to his level and ask him if he liked his lunch she packed for him And Adam shook his yes, still not speaking

"Hi sweetie, do you want to tell me why you don't have anything to eat for lunch?" Aria tried asking theboy

Adam just looked at Aria then he looked down fidgeting with his hands

"Do you want me to pack you another for tomorrow? She asked him

Adam just shook his head up and down

Aria got back up, she didn't want to push the subject any further so changed her attention to Mason

"Mason how you like it if we went and got Auntie Han some flowers for her visit? I know she would loveit if you got her flowers." Aria asked

"Yes please momma, lets get lellow flowers." Mason still couldn't say yellow but it was cute hearing himtry

"Momma, can Adam come over to our please?" he said begging and prayingAria hesitated, "I'm not sure honey. We need to ask his parents first."Mason looked over to Adam  
"Adam ask your grandma, maybe you can sleep over too. Right momma?" Aria smiled, "sure but first let's go ask your grandma."

Adam looked around, "she's not here."  
Aria looked at the boy with sad eyes, "maybe she's late. We can wait."

25 minutes went by and Adam's grandma was still no where to be found. Aria was starting to getworried. So she took the kids inside the school into the office. Luckily the office was still open.

"Hi, I am Aria Montgomery and this is my son Mason. And this is friend Adam, Adam says his grandma issuppose to pick him up but she still isn't here. Can you please call his family and see if anyone is pickinghim up? Aria was starting to get annoyed that someone would leave their child at school and not return for them. A helpless child that is.

The secretary called and the grandma answered.  
Aria looked back at the secretary  
"His grandma lot track of time, she is almost here." the secretary saidAria and the kids went outside and waited some more.  
10 minutes later Adam's grandma arrived  
" Hi sweetie, I am sorry. I'm here now. Are you okay?" Mrs. Davis said

Aria looked at the grandma and her heart saddened. This lady was elderly, maybe in her late 60s and shelooked as if she was very exhausted and couldn't help it

Aria walked up to the grandma, "Hi I'm Aria Montgomery and this is my son Mason. Him and Adam havebecame friends and Mason would like it if Adam could spend the night. I could drop if off at your houseon sunday, if that is okay with you?" Aria gave the women a shy smile

The grandma, smiled an exhausted smile as if it were a relief. "yes, that would be fine. I am so sorry, I am late. I live alone with Adam and we don't have much. I am getting old and I don't know if I can do this anymore." the grandma started crying

Aria started crying, she grabbed Mrs. Davis and hugged her.

"If you need help with Adam, I would gladly be able to do that for you. I know how hard it is to careyourself and a child and it's not easy. But I could help you." Aria said feeling regret for being annoyedthat Mrs. Davis took so long

Mrs. Davis thanked Aria and got back into her car  
Aria grabbed the boys and headed to the grocery store


	3. Chapter 3

_Adam was such a good boy. He didn't scream, he was quiet, shy and didn't cause any problems in the store. While my child was just bouncing off the walls. I don't blame him,_ _he doesn't have any siblings and he's just excited to have a friend to play with. Dinner was great, he ate all of_ _his food and ate seconds. There's something about this kid that makes me want to care for him. I hope everything is alright with his grandma. Where are his parents? - Aria_

"Momma, can we watch power wangers? Please momma." Mason pleaded with praying hands

Adam shyly looked at Aria hoping she would say yes

"Yes, but not for too long. You boys need to take a bath soon and get to bed. Tomorrow we're picking Auntie Han up from the airport." Aria told them

The boys ran back to the living room and turned on the netflix to watch power rangers

Aria went to her room and got started on the dress she promised she would make

An hour and a half later Aria was interrupted from her work from her phone ringing, it was Spencer calling

"Hey Sparia, what are you doing? And where is my little man?" Spencer quickly said

"Spencer calm down, and to answer your question I am working on a dress for a customer. We ran out of her size so I need to get this done and Mason is in the living room with his friend. They're watching power rangers." Aria said

"Mason has a friend over?" Spencer said curiously

"Yes, his friend's name is Adam and he is sleeping over." told Aria

"Well, I miss him and you I guess."

Aria rolled her eyes

"Well he misses you too, and I guess I miss you too." she said sarcastically playing

"So when are you coming to visit momma A." Spencer asking knowing it would not happen

"Spence, you know I can't. As long as he is there I can't be." Aria said

"Well, I heard he is out of town for the month. So sounds like you can." Spencer told her

"And what about everyone else in town, if they see me and Mason they would definitely tell him." Aria responded with a hint of sass

"No one knows who Mason's dad is expect us and we won't say anything. We're good at keeping secrets remember." Spencer sassed back

Aria forgot about the A situation, that was something she had almost fully forgotten about until now

"Aria, Aria, you still there?" Spencer yelled through the receiver

"Sorry, yeah Spence. I'm still here. And I'll think about it. This is not a yes, this is a maybe but I don't want you to get your hopes up. I still don't think it's a good idea to return home." Aria replied

"MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP!" Mason screamed through the house

Aria ran into the living room with her phone still in her hand

"What?! What happened?" Aria yelled back

Adam was laying on the floor and not moving

Aria hung the phone up and called the hospital

"Yes, my son's friend is not moving. He still has a pulse but I'm not sure what is wrong. Please hurry." Aria said panicking

Aria then called Mrs. Davis and told her to meet at the hospital

Adam was brought into the ER, and Mrs. Davis had just arrived 5 minutes after them

Aria ran to Mrs. Davis, "I'm not sure what happened the kids were watching tv in the living room and I was in the room working and Mason started screaming for help. I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." Aria said frantically

She was so scared, she just wanted to make sure Adam was okay

Mrs. Davis just looked at Aria with an apologetic look, it didn't look like she was surprised just sorry

"I'm sorry sweetie, this has happened before. I just don't have the money to take care of Adam like I should. He's hungry and tired and it makes him dizzy from time to time so he blacks out. I can't do this anymore, I have no energy for myself or for Adam." Mrs. Davis said while holding back her tears

Aria looked at Mrs. Davis and started crying

"I am here for you Mrs. Davis, we will get through this." Aria told her

2 DAYS HAVE PASSED

"Who's house is this?" Hanna said while still trying to figure it out herself

"Mrs. Davis' house, this is Mason's friends house. The boy who is sick. I told his grandma that I would pick up Adam today. She isn't feeling well, so he will be staying with us for a few days." Aria told her

Mason was excited to see Adam run to the car

"He is so cute, and he looks like me." Hanna said excitedly and confused

"Hi Mason, and Ms. Montgomery." Adam said shyly while looking at Hanna

"Adam, this is Hanna. She is Mason's Aunt and she will be saying with us this week."

Adam gave out a low shy "hi"

Hanna looked at the boy and smiled, "Hi sweetie. You don't have to be shy with me, I'm the fun Aunt."

The comment made Adam smile

"So now boys, get ready because we are going to get lunch. We need to get our strengths up because we have some shopping to do." Hanna said proudly

AFTER 4 HOURS OF SHOPPING

They finally made it home

The boys dragged their feet to the couch and plopped on each end

Hanna rolled her eyes at them, " it was that bad."

"Han, their 4 and 5 year old boys. They don't do shopping." Aria said with annoyed tone

Hanna just gave her annoyed look

"Boys time to take a bath, Mason go first. Adam take a break. I am going to call for pizza. And brush your teeth mister. You too Adam, No sass." Aria told them

Hanna followed Aria into the kitchen, "he's a really good boy. What was wrong with him?'

"he's just hungry and tired so from time to time he blacks out. His grandma is old and she doesn't have the strength to care for him like she should. So I told her I would help." Aria told her

Hanna looked at Aria with sadness in her eyes but also with eyes that looked like she could plotting something


	4. Chapter 4

_Weeks passed by and Adam was starting to get_ _healthier, but as for Mrs. Davis she was doing no better. _

_Aria knew she needed to help them in some way. Mrs. Davis didn't look like she had much time and Adam was didn't know why his grandma wasn't able to watch him much. Adam spent most of his time with Aria and Mason. Hanna was around more often. She even helped with Adam whenever she could with food and clothing. It gave Hanna a purpose, Hanna and Caleb have been trying to conceive and they weren't having much luck. _

"Han please, I can't go back home. You know this would not be a good idea. If I run into him and he sees Mason, what do you think would happen? He might take Mason away from." Aria argued

"You worry too much, you might not even run into him. And if you do we can make up a lie, you know we're all good for it. We could just say he's my nephew, I mean that's not a total lie." Hanna chuckled a little bit after she heard herself

Aria gave her a glare

"i mean I would like to go home and see everyone and I miss you guys. I have just so much going on right now. The store, Adam and Mrs. Davis, what if Mrs. Davis gets worse? Adam wouldn't know how to take care of her." Aria worried

"Calm down A, you have an assistant manager that's what he's here for and we can bring Adam. I'm sure Mrs. Davis wouldn't mind. I'll ask her myself. And as for Mrs. Davis we can have a nurse check up on her everyday to let us know how she's doing. Stop making excuses because I just booked all of our tickets to Rosewood for next week. So pack your bag momma A, you're going home for a week and you will like it." Hanna said while putting her phone in Aria's face to show her that she wasn't bluffing

"Han, Are you crazy? I didn't even say yes." Aria panicked

"too late, I'm telling Mrs. Davis, taking the kids shopping for new clothes and whatever else they need. And you are going to pack and call whoever you need to get prepared for this vacation. BYYEEEEE!"

Aria shook her head and got to business. _She didn't know if this was the best idea, but the trip was paid, she wanted to see her family and friends and maybe hopefully see him. But then again seeing him could break her. _

Hanna dragged the boys all through the mall, from buying clothes to shoes and new luggage's. She spoiled them so much that they even slipped in new remote control cars onto the list. Hanna thought they deserved it for being such good sports and after all that shopping they did what Adam loved most, eat. Hanna took them to The Rock Pizza and the boys were stuffed. After all the day of shopping and eating Hanna drove over to Mrs. Davis' house.

"MRS. DAVIS! WE'RE HERE! "Hanna yelled

Hanna walked into the elderly lady's house and saw what she wasn't expecting. Mrs. Davis was passed out in her hallway, Hanna called 911 and EMT's got there as fast a speed racer

Hanna followed the truck and called Aria on the way, Aria rushed to the hospital as well

Adam cried the way there and Hanna didn't know how to comfort the boy. Aria ran into the emergency room out of breath.

"Han, what happened?" Aria cried

"I don't know? They won't tell me. I just went over to the house and I found her passed out." Hanna cried

Aria looked over to Adam and Mason, Adam was crying and Mason was sitting next Adam not knowing what to do.

"Have you talked to Adam?" Aria asked

"No, I don't know what to say to him? How do you tell a kid that his only guardian might not make it?" Hanna asked

"You just be there for him, he trusts you Han. And he is a child, he needs you to be there for him right now." Aria comforted her thoughts

Hanna shyly smiled

Hanna walked over and sat next to Adam

"Mase, honey can you go sit with your mommy. She needs you right now." she white lied

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Hanna asked

"I want my grandma." Adam cried out

Hanna grabbed Adam and held him

"I know sweetie" is all she said

sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't have enough time to write this. please follow and comment. let me know if I should keep writing, thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Since that night, everyone could not stop crying especially Adam.

Today is the day of his grandma's funeral and things just got harder for him with no parents and with Aria and Hanna. They couldn't stop thinking of what would happen to Adam now that he didn't have a family.

Hanna looked at Aria with the saddest eyes then at Adam

Caleb squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that everything will be okay

Everyone drove to Aria's house.

Mrs. Davis didn't have much family and the only people that were close to her was Adam and his parents.

So there wasn't much for Aria to prepare for. Everyone that was at Aria's house was herself, Adam, Mason, Hanna and Caleb

Adam cried himself to sleep that night laid up next to Hanna

3 DAYS LATER

Today was the day everyone was getting ready to head to Rosewood

Hanna had bought Adam a ticket as well

KNOCK KNOCK

At the door was Mrs. Davis' lawyer

"hello, are you Aria?" the man said

"No, I'm Hanna her sister. May I help you?" Hanna said a little defensively

" I am Jake Smith, I'm Mrs. Davis' lawyer. Is Aria here?" he asked

"Aria! Come here." Hanna yelled

"I'm packing, can't it wait?!" she yelled back

"No it can't, come here momma A!"

Aria turned around the corner

"this was your idea to leave, what is it Han?" Aria said annoyed

"This is Mrs. Davis' lawyer, he wants to speak to you." Hanna said just about to leave the room

"Actually, are you Hanna Marin?" Jake asked

"Yes, how'd you know that?" Hanna asked

"lucky guess, and you said your name was Hanna." he said with a light chuckle " I actually need to speak to the both of you. I have Mrs. Davis' will and she had it adjusted a week before her passing."

"okay, what does it say?" Hanna ask curiously

"Is Adam here?" Jake asked

"yes, hold on. Adam can you come here please sweetie?" Aria yelled

Adam came strolling into the living room, he had his down and looked afraid. Adam grabbed onto Hanna's leg

"it's okay sweetie, I'm right here." Hanna said comforting the boy

Caleb and Mason came in just before the Mr. Smith was going to speak

"what's going on?" Caleb asked

"I'm Jake, Mrs. Davis' lawyer. And you are?"

"Caleb, Hanna's husband." he said not losing his glare

"so what does it say?" Hanna asked again " we have a flight to catch in 5 hours and you know New York traffic. We should have left like now." Hanna said annoyed, knowing that Aria wasn't ready

"ah yes, Mrs. Davis didn't have much expect the apartment she was staying in but she can't give that away so she only had Adam and the guardian she chose for him is Hanna Marin."

Hanna looked at him shockingly for a second then started crying

Caleb grabbed her shoulder and held her

"if you cannot care for Adam, we will have to take him into foster care." Jake said

Aria looked at Hanna and then Adam, the look on Adam's face looked a little relieved that he wasn't getting taken away

Hanna wiped her tears. " I would gladly take him if that's what he wants." Hanna knelt down to Adam

"Sweetie, would you like to live with me and Caleb?" Hanna asked hoping he would say yes

Adam looked up at Hanna and Caleb then looked back down and whispered yes

Hanna was so excited she lifted Adam up into her arms and held him tight, Adam wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on his arms. Caleb too grabbed them both and held them in his arms. He even cried a little, Caleb didn't know Adam much but from what he knew and heard he felt this boy belonged to them. And he knew how much Adam meant to Hanna.

Hanna turned around to face Mr. Smith and mouthed out "thank you"

Mr. Smith smiled then turned his head to Aria

"We just need Hanna to sign these papers and I could get they faxed to the judge."

Aria smiled back and put her hand on Hanna's shoulder, " Han you need to sign some papers and make it official."

Hanna turned around quickly

Mr. Smith handed her the papers and told her where to sign

"Thank you Hanna, you are officially the guardian of Adam Davis."

Hanna was so excited she jumped up and hugged Jake, "Thank you" she whispered and jumped back down hurrying back to Adam and Caleb

Hanna grabbed Adam's hand and helped him finish packing

Hanna was too excited, this was all that she was wanting. A child to care for.

As Hanna was helping Adam she asked him if he was excited about going to Rosewood

Adam didn't saying anything

"Are you okay hunny?" Hanna asked

Adam just shrugged

"Are you scared?" Hanna asked

Adam just looked down

Hanna grabbed Adam into his arms, " You don't have to be scared sweetie. You will have so much fun. You get to see where I live and grew up, you get to meet your new auntie Spencer, auntie Emily and auntie Mona. You'll also get to meet my mom, she will be your new grandma and she is going to love you as much as do."

Adam started crying

Caleb knelt down to the two, " hey buddy, don't think that Hanna mom is going to replace your okay. Just think of someone new who is going to love you. We all love you and want to make you apart of our family. Is that okay?"

Adam wiped his tears with his sleeves and nodded yes still holding onto Hanna's body

"let's go guys!" Mason yelled from the living room

And just like that they were off to JFK


End file.
